The present invention relates to a hair ornament made of synthetic fibers, which may be used in various ways, e.g., as a hat or a wig, and a method of making the hair ornament.
Known hair ornaments include those which are worn on hair like a hat, those which are attached to the hair like a ribbon, a hairpiece, or an ornamental hairpin, and those which are worn to conceal hair or a bald spot like a wig.
Hats have long been used as hair ornaments. The hats cannot always be worn by users because their use may be inhibited under certain conditions.
Hair ornaments such as ribbons which are attached to hair can be use relatively regardless of different conditions. The hair ornaments of this type are however only effective to give an ornamental effect to a part of the hair. Persons with fewer hairs have difficulty in wearing these hair ornaments.
Wigs also include ornamental wigs used in plays. Since a wig comprises synthetic fibers implanted on or bonded to a wig base, the wig is relatively heavy and less permeable to air. Therefore, the wearer of the wig may be uncomfortable.
In view of the hair ornaments which have heretofore been available in the market, there has been a demand for a hair ornament which can be used at any time, worn by anybody irrespective of the hair condition, has an excellent ornamental effect for the hair, is lightweight, and highly permeable to air.